Unknown Creature
by tmntyyh
Summary: What happens when something that would rather not be known about, is discovered by the turtles? The first thing it wants to do is get rid of them, but in order to do that, they have to be afraid. Character deaths.
1. Chapter One

I do not own any of the TMNT characters, I wish I did though. Warning: strong language and gore are up ahead!

The four turtles were walking down the sewers. Leo had decided that they should scout the sewers for any Foot ninjas that could be watching them. Since the Foot and The Shredder have been launching surprise attacks as of late, no one disagreed. With everyone armed, they scanned everything that they passed with cautious eyes. After many hours of just walking, Leo decided that they should head back for the night. "Hey guys, maybe we should-" Leo started to say, but he was cut of from the sound of flesh being ripped from the bone.

"Check tha' out?" Mikey asked as his teeth started to chatter. "I think I'll pass. I'd ratha not know what tha' is." Everyone rolled their eyes as they started off in the direction of the sounds.

"Wuss," Raph commented as he saw that Mikey's knees were starting to shake.

"Cut it out Raph," Leo said as they turned a corner. When they did, they were met with an unholy sight. A dead man, clothes slightly torn, showing a struggle had happened, he was covered in scratches and blood. A woman, her back was facing them, with slightly wavy hair crouched near his fallen body. Her dark clothes were covered in blood, but not hers. Her nails were long and thick. Her skin looked like it was deprived of light for years: it was a ghost-like pale. The four turtles were shocked at the sight and had lost any kind of movement, for she had taken her nails and dug them around the eyes of the poor man. She then jerked her hands in an upward motion, and his eyes were ripped from the sockets, but the cord was still connecting his eyes to his brain. She ripped the eyes up another time and the cords snapped. Mikey squealed at the sight. The woman turned around, her face was covered in blood, but most of it was near her mouth. "Get ready!" Leo yelled as they readied themselves with their weapons. She smirked and showed them her teeth, in a snarl-like way. They got a good view of her teeth, they were all pointed but two of them were longer than the rest, like fangs. All of her fangs were coated in the man's blood. She them threw the eyeballs onto her moth and closed her teeth together with the eyes halfway out of her mouth. Greenish liquid flew from the eyes and lightly covered the turtles. She then tilted her head back and swallowed them without chewing.

"That was-" Mikey said as he started to wipe the thick goo from his face. Some of it accidentally fell into his mouth and Mikey began to gag.

"Okay where the fuck did she go?" Raph asked, noticing that she had disappeared.

"She was just there a second ago," Donnie said as he started to look everywhere in the area of the sewers that they were in.

"I told ya tha' we shouldn' have come here!" Mikey yelled to Leo as they started to search for the eyeball-eating woman.

"Do not worry Mike, she is already gone," Donnie said. "Though I cannot figure out how, we would have heard her if she ran."

"Then where the fuck is she?" Raph asked as he faced Donnie. Donnie shrugged.

"Come on guys, lets go home," Leo said as he put his katanas back into the sheathes that are on his shell. "We'll search some more tomorrow." Everyone put away their weapons.

"But not tomorrow mornin'," Mikey said. "I can't miss my Saturday mornin' cartoons!" Everyone rolled their eyes and started to walk down the sewer paths faster than earlier, for they felt a pair of eyes watching them. Above where they were standing, was the woman from earlier. She jumped to the floor soundlessly. Blood dripped from her mouth as she grinned; her eyes turned a blood-like color, as she crouched down and started to devour the face of the man.

"Do not fear turtles, I will get to you soon enough," she said as she bit off a chunk of flesh off of his left cheekbone. As she chewed it in the dark, she grinned.

Review for more!


	2. Chapter Two

As I promised, here's the next one!

When the turtles made it home, they found out that master Splinter was asleep in his room. "Looks like Master Splinter had the right idea," Mikey said as he yawned. Raph rolled his eyes as he yawned too.

"See you all in the morning," Leo said as everyone headed off to their own rooms. Mikey sat on his bed with the light on for a while. The image of the lady eating the man's eyes was still playing through his head. A bad feeling kept gnawing at him from the inside. Part of him was screaming for him not to sleep. But after a while, he ended up lying down and eventually closing his eyes. Leo was thinking about her before he went to sleep. Donnie looked on his laptop for any information about her. When he found none, he turned in for the night. Raph didn't give it a second thought as he went to sleep.

Leo's Dream

_Leo entered the lair. It was ripped apart; everything had been washed in blood. You could see nail slashes though the blood. "Is everyone alright?" Leo asked as he began to search for his brothers and father. He went into the kitchen and saw that it was in the same state as the living room. He went into Master Splinter's room next. He saw that there was less blood. A struggle was evident seeing how parts of the walls were dented. A feeling of fear enveloped Leo as he ran into Mikey's room. It was the same as Master Splinter's. He went into Donnie's, which was the same. Leo then went into the last place left to check, Raph's room. He opened the door hesitantly. He looked inside and saw the same struggle and blood, the only difference was that the lady from earlier was standing over Raph's body. Everyone else had been eaten, Master Splinter was just bones, covered in blood and a bit of meat was left on his bones. His brothers were eaten out of their shells, blood coated their shells and bones. The woman in the middle ripped out Raph's eyes and then turned to face Leo._

_"You could have saved them," She said in a voice that chilled Leo to the bone. "But you chose to run away. You saved yourself, and sacrificed them." She held out her hands with Raph's eyes still in them. "Now, they belong to me, souls and all." She then threw the eyes into her mouth like she did with the man earlier. She bit down on the hard. "You can't run away, Leonardo. I will get to you also."_

End of Leo's Dream

Leo shot up out of his bed; sweat covered him. He then jumped out of his bed and ran to see if it was true. When he opened his door and ran out, he saw that his brothers just ran out of their rooms also. "I just had the weirdest dream," They all said at the same time. "You all died and it was my fault. That lady was there from earlier." "Wait, you had that dream also?"

"What about Master Splinter?" Leo asked as they went over to Master Splinter's room. He was still sleeping. Leo then closed the door as quietly as he could as he could. They all went into the living room and sat down.

"I'm not goin' back ta bed," Mikey said as he turned the television on.

"Me neitha," Raph said as he went into the kitchen for a drink. He returned with a bottle of root beer.

"I'm starting to think that whatever she was, she's going to be dangerous," Leo said.

"What was your first clue? When she ripped out the guys eyes and ate 'em?!" Raph said sarcastically.

"I did some research on any crimes like this before, but nothing appeared," Donnie said.

"The thing is what to do?" Leo asked as he started to think.

"Lock her out?!" Mikey yelled as he pointed to the door. The knob started to turn slowly. Their eyes grew wide as the door swung open and she stepped in.

"I told you I would get you," She said as she grinned and slowly walked forward.

Review for more!


	3. Chapter Three

Sorry for the wait. Here you go!

"Any plans Leo?" Donnie asked as they took out their weapons from where they left them the night before.

"How's about, NOT DIEING!" Mikey yelled as he started to spin his Nun chucks.

"Works for me," Leo said as they readied their weapons. "ATTACK!" She stood there with a grin spread across her blood stained mouth as they leaped at her. Right as Leo swung his Katanas at her torso, Mikey attacked her head with his Nun chucks, Donnie swung his Bo at her legs, and Raph thrusted his Sai at her back, and she jumped up faster than they could. Donnie tripped Mikey as he hit Donnie in the head, leaving Mikey on the floor and Donnie with a headache. Leo and Raph both managed to hit each other's plastrons with their weapons, but Leo slipped a bit and slashed Raph shoulder. "Sorry Raph. Are you alright?"

"Fine," Raph said as he got up wincing. She appeared behind Raph and locked one arm around his throat and the other around his arms and plastron.

"Don't you remember your dreams," She said as Raph tried to get his hands to her arm that was currently cutting off his air supply. The others saw how Raph's mouth as parted and the color in his face drained. "None of you will make it out of here alive, but I think that I'll make Raphael go first."

"How do you know our names?" Leo asked.

"I know everything, yet nothing knows me," She replied with her grin widening. "Except for you four, but not for long." Raph's eyes started to fill with blood.

"Now is not the time for questions Leo!" Donnie yelled, they got ready to attack again. But before they lunged, something hit her in the back off the head. She turned her head around and a bright light appeared.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" She yelled as she dropped Raph's body and ran from the lair. The light disappeared and they saw master Splinter standing next to the television.

"Master Splinter!" Leo, Mikey, and Donnie yelled as Master Splinter grinned.

"How did you know what could stop her?" Donnie asked Master Splinter as they went to Raph.

"Simple, I did not," Master Splinter said as they rolled Raph onto his shell. When they did, they saw that Raph's eyes were blank, he was barely breathing, and a bruise was starting to form around his throat. "Let's get Raphael to his bed." Leo and Donnie picked Raph up as Master Splinter and Mikey followed.

"Master Splinter?" Leo asked, gaining Master Splinter's attention. "How did you know that we were in trouble? Last I check you were asleep."

"A father can tell when his sons are in trouble, plus you make a lot of noise when you crash into one another," Master Splinter said.

"Umm guys?" Mikey called. "Who's gonna lock the door…ya know, for reassurance?"

"We will all go together," Master Splinter said. "I do not want any of you to travel alone for the time being." They all walked together to the door as Master Splinter locked it. Donnie made sure that nothing was wrong with the door before they got ready to return.

"Well, I'm not gonna get any sleep for a while," Mikey said as everyone else nodded in agreement. "So…what're we gonna ta do?"

"I have an idea," Donnie said with a smile.

Review for more.


	4. Chapter Four

Here you go!

"What is it, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Well, seeing how she knows everything about us, I think that we should look for information in the libraries around Manhattan for anything on her, or ask Casey and April to," Donnie said. "But that is for tomorrow, right now we should do something to pass the time…Latin Scrabble anyone?"

"Don," Mikey moaned. "You know tha' I can't play tha' game ta save ma shell."

"We know," everyone else said at the same time.

"That's why we play," Leo said with a grin as Mikey shot a play glare at him. The glare didn't last long and Mikey ended up playing anyways. While they were playing Latin Scrabble, trying to get the images of the earlier fight out of their minds, a different fight was starting in Raph's subconscious.

Raph's Dream

_Raph looked around the room he was currently in.** This is strange, wasn't I just in a fight?**Raph thought as he looked around. The room was a fairly small one. The walls were painted deep red with a thick substance that Raph was sure wasn't paint. The ceiling was rather high for a room with walls that were only around six feet long. The floor was splattered with the red liquid also, but the areas that weren't covered in it, should dull wood underneath. There was one window with 'the red substance' splattered on the_ _curtain. When Raph pulled back the curtain, the window was shattered, yet boarded up with, what looked like, old wood. _

_**"Of course you were."** Raph spun around and saw the lady that they fought earlier. Raph reached for his weapons and found that he was unarmed. **"Do not worry, you won't need those here. Especially not where you are going anyways."**_

**_How did I get here?_**

_"**Don't you remember?"** she said as she began to grin. **"I killed you, then your brothers. They tried to put up a fight after you were gone, but sorrow does that to creatures, and I don't have mercy for anything."**_

_**How can you take me anywhere if I'm dead?**_

"_**Simple, your body won't be able to go anywhere, but your soul can, and I'm taking you to hell with me…forever. Let me tell you, it takes a while to get used to the place, but you'll feel at home after a while, I'll make sure of that."**_

With Leo, Master Splinter, Donnie, and Mikey

"Villa, W-E-Y-L-A," Mikey said as he put down the letters.

"Mike," Donnie said as he, Leo, and Master Splinter started to grin.

"What?" Mikey asked. "Tha's how ya spell it."

"No, you spell it V-I-L-L-A, not W-E-Y-L-A," Leo said.

"Same difference," Mikey said as he crossed his arms over his plastron and tried to pout. Just as Donnie and Leo were about to argue with Mikey, a piercing scream was heard from Raph's room, followed by a short, dull thud.

"Raph!" Leo, Donnie, Master Splinter, and Mikey yelled as they got up and ran to Raph's room. Master Splinter, even in his old age, made it there first and opened the door. They all ran in and saw Raph face first on the floor. Long, deep slashes were carved into his forearms and legs. A message was written on his arms, made with the slashes. It read: _**I will come back for the rest of you!** _Everyone sat in the room with their eyes wide as they heard the entrance door to the lair open then slam shut.

"Didn't we lock that?" Mikey said as he locked out of Raph's room and at the door. He saw that it was unlocked and the door swung on its hinges. The path to the door was covered in dark red footsteps, along with the door handle. "This is just a dream…I'll wake up soon. Please let this be a dream." Mikey turned back around and saw Raph's body covered in the gashed and the floor collecting a puddle of his blood.

"We need to stop the bleeding soon! Mikey, get the bandages! Mikey!" Donnie yelled. Mikey just stood there, staring at Raph's fallen form. Mikey noticed that his bandana was barely on and deep gashes led up to Raph's closed eyelids, were blood flowed freely.

Review for more.


	5. Chapter Five

Okay, okay, okay…I got the message. I'm updatin'. Damn, I need ta think of what I'm gonna write. Now I have tha' story figured out so updates will be a lot quicker, but ya know my rule, no updates, no chapters. Sorry ta all o' tha people tha' were dyin' for a' update. Enjoy!

"Oh god," Mikey said as he stood still, eyes not moving from the blood that poured freely from Raph's eyes. Leo saw the urgent tone that Donnie had and since Mikey wasn't going anywhere, Leo went to get the bandages. "Don, look at his eyes." Donnie looked at Raph's eyes, more concerned with his arms and legs at the moment, and his eyes grew wide.

"Master Splinter," Donnie said as he grew almost as pale as Raph. "Can you get some extra bandages, I think that Raph is going to need more than Leo will bring." Master Splinter nodded and ran out of the room. Master Splinter thought about how the creature could have snuck into their home when the door was locked, get passed them all unnoticed, enter Raph's room, do what it did, and snuck out without being seen. That didn't bother Master Splinter like his next thought did, **_How come we did not see the blood? It must have left after we entered..._**

"OH GOD!" Master Splinter heard. He grabbed the bandages and ran back into the room. Donnie had pulled off Raph's bandana. Mikey and Leo were pale and tried not to puke as they saw what she did to his eyes. Master Splinter dropped the bandages as he saw the sight. Where there were eyes, now there was to holes that overflowed with blood. Donnie was busying himself with wrapping up Raph's right arm; he had already finished with his legs. Master Splinter gave Donnie more bandages and Donnie took them gratefully. Master Splinter breathed in long intervals to keep from losing his temper. Right now he wanted to find that creature and torture her to her death, of till him and his sons did.

"Done. Raph's sill alive, thank god for that," Donnie said as he and Leo picked Raph up and moved him out of his room. Normally they would let Raph rest in his bed, but it was soaked in his blood. Raph was still a bit pale as they put him one their large couch.

"I'm goin' ta go lock tha door…again," Mikey said, trying anything to get away from the sight of Raph injured. The one thing that him them all hard and was running through all of their minds was, **_We should have stopped her, she was near us and we didn't even know it. _**Mikey locked the door and pulled out his weapons. **_If Raph had his weapons with him, why were they in his belt when we found him? Did Raph even attack or just………I can't take not knowing what she is! _**Donnie thought. He stood up and went into his room, trying anything to get his mind off of Raph's mangled body. Donnie went one his laptop and tried everything that he could to find information.

"I need a drink, anyone want one?" Mikey asked looking everyone in the eyes.

"Would you make some tea for everyone?" Master Splinter asked. Mikey smiled sadly and went into the kitchen.

With Raph and the creature

"_**See, they don't miss you,"** the lady-like creature said with a smile. Raph was faced with a large picture of Mikey smiling. She was showing him what happened with no sound. She stopped it on Mikey's smiling face; she made it look happy though._

_**They don' care.** Raph though and said, causing her to grin widely._

"_**Of course they don't. They love life now. No more hot-head, no more sibling fights, no more profanity, but; last but not least…no…more…Raphael." **She whispered the last part, slow and menacingly. _

_**If ya're gonna take me ta hell, go ahead…I don' care anymore.**_

"_**I've got a better plan than that."**_

_Raph didn't respond. All he thought was how he would want death, if he weren't already dead._

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Review for more. Oh, Raph isn't dead, he just think tha' he is.


	6. Chapter Six

Well, I just lost a reviewer. Oh, well, maybe they'll continue to read, if not…you have a lame-ass excuse not to read. So everyone read the damn summary before you read my story! God damnit. To everyone who is continuing to read this story, enjoy…oh, and you were warned.

Donnie sat in his room with his laptop and typed in anything that would seem to make any sense. After a few minutes, he found a police report on a missing person. Donnie looked at the picture of the twenty year old woman. She looked exactly like the woman that killed the man, and was now hunting him and his family down…one by one. The report said that she was missing so Donnie continued to look for more things after he printed out the article and picture. Next Donnie came across an ancient Latin myth of an unknown beast called vesania bestia. The myth said that the creature was summoned as a beast that controlled all things insane. The myth said that a sorcerer summoned the beast so that it would kill his enemy's family. The beast knew, from prior experiences, that after it did its task, it would be sent back to a desolate plane. Not wanting to go back to the plane, it killed the sorcerer and entered the city. The beast attacked the city and 'played' with the citizens. After many decades, it killed the inhabitants, favoring making them suffer for days first. It took out the eyes of a victim that possessed the most rage. They would have to fear it before anything could be done to the victim. Once the victim was full of fear it would take out the eyes and eyes were gone, it would stick it's long talons into the eye sockets and rip the brains out. It would enter the body by diving into the victim's mouth, and then take over. Rage seemed to be the one thing that the vesania bestia favored the most because acts of rage were similar to acts of insanity. People were disappearing from the streets, anyone who noticed the disappearances would be gone within the hour. Eventually, the whole city was empty, along with anyone who entered it. The beast was said not to leave the area, seeing how plenty of food came to it, and a visitor from a nearby town set the city on fire. The fire burnt the city to the ground and the beast was never seen again. The ancient city was built in three thousand b. c. on the soil that Manhattan now rests upon. Donnie froze when he read this. Fear creaped into him. "Oh hell," Donnie said as he printed it out. Donnie took the papers and ran into the living room.

"Did you find anything Donnie?" Leo asked, seeing that Donnie was a few shade lighter than normal. Donnie nodded.

"What did you find, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked. Donnie told them slowly, not wantingscare them. Mikey entered the room right when Donnie began to speak.

"So what ya're sayin' is that whateva' this is, its gonna eventually kill everyone in New York?" Mikey said, fear starting to claim him and everyone else in the room. Also not liking the part that involved the eyes, brains, and controlling people.

"Exactly." Everyone turned around and saw the creature standing by the entrance door, which was wide open.

"Next time, you guys get ta lock tha door, I think I'm doin' somethin' wrong," Mikey said as he took out his Nun chucks.

"There won't be a next time," it said as it reached into its pockets and pulled out a bloody pair of eyes. She/it held them by the bloody cords. "Guess who these belong to."

"Tha' is wrong!" Mikey yelled. Everyone pulled out their weapons except for the vesania bestia.

"That is your opinion," it said as it moved the eyes closer to its mouth. It stopped when the eyes were almost touching its lips.

"You bitch!" Leo yelled as they all leaped at her. Every thought left them except to kill. Right as they leapt, she threw the eyes in her mouth and bit down. She chewed them up and swallowed them before even Master Splinter could reach her. When they were a few inches away, she was gone. Leo and Master Splinter growled.

"Too slow." They turned around and saw her holding up a bandaged-up Raph. "You know why I picked Raphael, don't you. You also know how I work, but the real question is do you think that you can make it hear before Raphael is gone…permanently?"

"DIE!" Master Splinter yelled as they leapt again.

Review for more, if none are received, the story will never continue.


	7. Chapter Seven

Well, all I can say is…damn you guys don't like to wait do ya? Here ya go! Oh, and ta all that I creeped and/or freaked out, my mission was accomplished.

Master Splinter and the others made it there faster than she thought and Master Splinter clawed it right in the face. "Argh!" it yelled as it dropped Raph. Mikey and Donnie grabbed Raph and took him away as quick as they could. Leo, seeing how the vesania bestia was distracted with the pain, thrusted his katana into her/its stomach. It looked down and grinned. Leo pulled the katana out and a feeling of fear engulfed him. Everyone except for the beast jumped back. "Good shot Leonardo." It opened its mouth and two long, pointed, dark gray talons protruded from the mouth.

"I say we get away from it," Mikey said as the talons were full out and connected to them were muscled arms; that were slowly coming out.

"Good idea," Leo said as they slowly walked backwards. Master Splinter had his back to the door and he lead his whole family out of their home. Inside, the creature fully had its head out of the mouth. Its fangs were long and stuck out of its mouth. It had small, beady, black eyes that were slightly on the side out its head. Its face was cat-like; it had no ears, yet it heard everything. It was slowly leaving the human that it had taken the body of. Seeing how it exorcised the soul, the human was dead. When it was fully out, it stood on its hind legs and stretched. It had a long tail that made it the same height as a full-grown man.

"Let the hunt begin," it said as it ran out of the lair.

Donnie and Mikey were carrying the bandaged up Raph as they ran down the sewers. "Were are we gonna go?" Mikey yelled as they ran.

"I believe that we should go to Miss O'Neil's apartment, but we should call first," Master Splinter said.

"I'll call," Leo said as he pulled out the Shell-cell that Donnie had made them. Leo dialed and after a few seconds, April picked up.

"Hello?" April said.

"Hi April, is Casey there?"

"He was coming over to watch a movie with me. Why? What's wrong?"

"We've got a big problem. Once Casey is there, lock the doors until we come over. Okay?"

"Sure, but you better explain, when you get here."

"Sure, oh and April?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to be shocked by Raph's appearance."

"……Okay."

"Bye."

"See you soon." April and Leo hung up.

"April said that Casey's on his way and she's going to lock the doors until we get there," Leo informed them.

"Good, we are almost there," Master Splinter said as they approached a manhole.

"Keyword, almost," a voice that sounded lower than a females yet higher than a males said. They looked around and saw the vesania bestia.

Review for more.


	8. Chapter Eight

To all of the mentally disturbed people that are still reading this, I thank you for letting this evolve into what it has, but…sadly…it will be ending soon. And on to the chapter!

"Damnit! What does it take to get rid of ya!" Mikey yelled as he looked it in the eyes.

"Something that you do not possess," It said in a chilling voice as it began to grin. They saw its evil grin and a cold shiver ran down their spines. "You shouldn't have informed April O'Neil and Arnold Casey Jones about me. But you did, so now they have to face the same fate as you four."

"Four?" Donnie asked.

"Umm…scary creature…sir…m' am…whatever the fuck you are…can you count? I mean, there are five of us here," Mikey said. It looked Mikey right in the eyes and Mikey saw that it's black eyes were filled with intelligence and evil that even The Shredder couldn't possess.

"I know what I said Michelangelo," I said as it licked its "lips". "One of you will suffer worse than the others, he will have his soul pushed into the back of his skull, and I will slowly eat his soul while he witnesses all of the damage that his body will create without him being able to do anything. Once his soul is fully gone, I will eat his body and find a new host."

"Did you have to go into details?" Mikey said as he began to gag. "That was sooo…WRONG!"

"Don't worry Michelangelo, it isn't you," the creature said as poisoned its talons in a way that they knew all too well. It lunge and Master Splinter and jumped above it, while Mikey and Donnie ducked under it with Raph. They then began to run as far and as fast as they could to the manhole near April's apartment. They heard the scratching of its rock hard nail along the sewer floor as it spun when it tried to stop. Then they barely heard the light footsteps that it made as it chased them. Master Splinter ran ahead and opened the manhole cover when he was close enough. The others jumped up through it and master Splinter covered it quickly. They then turned around and began to run as fast as they could. Luckily, everyone was inside and the streets were quiet, which shows that something is wrong when it happens in New York.

"Ape!" Mikey yelled as Leo banged on the door of her apartment. "If ya care for us, ya'd open tha damn door, quickly!" They heard a clang and looked back. The vesania bestia jumped out of the sewers and it took the cover with it.

"April!" Donnie yelled along with everyone else. The creature saw them and its pupils dilated.

"There you are!" It hissed as it broke out in a run.

"God damnit! Ape open the fuck up!" Mikey yelled as they beat on the door even louder. Just as the creature was almost close enough to stick it's talons in their throats, the door swung open and they ran in. The door closed and its talons went through the door.

"Took you long enough," Donnie told Casey as they let out sighs of relief.

"Sorry 'bout that. What happened to Raphie!" Casey yelled when he saw the bandaged up Raph.

"Long story, and if you didn't open the door, we wouldn't be around to tell it," Leo said as they gathered their breath. April then came into the room.

"Hi guy- OH MY GOD!" April yelled when she saw Raph "What happened?" The creature started to shove its talons into the door as it started to tear it down.

"Tha same thing tha's tearin' down ya door!" Mikey said. "Do ya have a room made outa steel with no doors or winda's?"

"No, why?" April said as she continued to stare at the door that was being torn down.

"Cause we're all gonna die!" Mikey yelled as the door was fully broken down.

Review for more.


	9. Chapter Nine

Here you go, and thanks for reviewing fireandsun.

"Did you think that that would slow me down?" The vesania bestia said as it slowly walked into the room. "Who wants to go first?"

"Wha' tha fuck is tha'!" Casey yelled as he pulled out one of his hockey sticks.

"That will not stop my Arnold," The creature said as it took Casey's hockey stick right out of his hands and broke it in half.

"One word: RUN!" Mikey yelled. Everyone turned around and ran up the stairs. April was in the lead so she opened the door to her room and once everyone was in it, she shut and locked it.

"That should hold it for now," April said.

"No it won't." Mikey said.

"Trust me Miss O'Neil, we need to get out of here and into a safer area," Master Splinter said.

"Then why don't we go to ya guys' home?" Casey suggested.

"It got in there even when we locked the doors, and Don even check and installed the locks," Leo said.

"This…_thing_…did that to Raph didn't it?" April asked when she looked at Raph for a while.

"I am afraid so," Master Splinter said.

"Hey, I've gotta question. If tha' thing's so dangerous, why hasn't it attacked yet?" Casey asked. Everyone finally noticed how quiet it really was so they looked at the door. It had no damage done to it, which was odd seeing how the creature ripped apart April's front door in a matter of seconds. April went to the door and opened it.

"I think that the coast is clear," April said as she walked out of the room.

"Be careful April," Leo warned. But as the others began to walk towards April, she turned around to face them and the creature jumped down behind her.

"APRIL!" They yelled, but before April could turn around, the vesania bestia shoved it long, sharp talons into April's abdomen. April opened her mouth in shock but she said nothing. Before anyone else could do anything, the creature ripped its right talon up while it pulled its left talon down. They heard the snapping of bones being cut in half while April's blood gushed out of both halves of her body. Both part's of April's body fell to the floor and blood pooled around her dead, cooling corpse.

"My talons are also as sharp as freshly sharpened blades. Who's next?" The creature said.

"Ya…ya killed April," Casey said, momentarily stunned at the action.

"Think of it as a favor, she will not have to see your dead bodies as she awaits her death," the vesania bestia said.

"We will kill you," Master Splinter said as anger filled him, his sons, and Casey.

"Not before all of you are gone first," it said as it began to grin. "One down, five to go."

"Five?" Casey asked as he began to count.

"One of us will be its new host as it slowly eats our soul," Leo said as they pulled out their weapons even thought they knew that they had no chance of winning.

Review for more, other wise it ends here.


	10. Chapter Ten

I got the point; I won't end it now. Back to the story!

"Tha's nasty," Casey said and everyone else nodded in agreement, excluding the creature.

"Seeing how you won't choose the order of your deaths, I'll choose again," It said with a grin as it disappeared from their sight.

"I hate this THING!" Casey yelled.

"I vote we stay here," Mikey said. "Anyone agree?"

"I have to agree with Michelangelo," Master Splinter said. "We shall avenge Miss O'Neil's death, but we must learn more about this vesania bestia first."

"Fine, but then I'm gonna help ya guys kill it for what it did ta Raph an' Ape," Casey said.

"You do not have enough time to do so," the creature said. "For one of you will be with April O'Neil now." They stood there with their weapons out as they waited for it to show itself. This time, they thought, they would not let another one of their friends die.

"Where is that mother fucker?" Casey whispered to Master Splinter. Before he could even get an answer, the vesania bestia appeared behind him and stuck its talon into his throat soundlessly, so Casey couldn't call for help. Mikey turned around to talk to Casey when he saw it.

"SHIT!" Mikey yelled, gaining their attention. As they leapt to kill it though, it spin its talon all the way around and Casey's head fell off of his shoulders and into the pile of blood that was dripping from what was left of his neck. Before they could even reach it though, the vesania bestia vanished again.

"Two down, four more to go," they heard it say.

"I say we run, " Mikey said as he looked around and couldn't find it.

"To where?" Leo asked.

"How's about, to your graves?" The turned around and saw the vesania bestia standing behind them. Before they leapt to attack though, Master Splinter held his arm out to stop them.

"What are you doing Master Splinter?" Leo asked. They began to think of different reasons why Master Splinter would act this way, but they go no answers that seemed to fit.

"There is something different," Master Splinter said.

"Huh?" Mikey asked.

"The creature, it seems to be losing power," Master Splinter said.

"So, you are the first to figure it out, huh Splinter?" the vesania bestia said as it grinned.

"Figure what out?" Leo asked Master Splinter.

"It is transferring it power along with its soul somewhere, but where?" Master Splinter thought out loud.

"So it's doin' wha' it said it was gonna do ta one of us already?" Mikey said.

"Yes, can you guess who before its too late though?" it said.

"I know who it is! It's" Donnie began.

Review for more.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Here you go. Sorry for the long wait…well, longer than I wanted. My family had my doing chores instead of going on the Internet, like I don't do enough as it is.

"Raph!" Donnie said as he looked the vesania bestia in the eyes.

"My, you really are the smart one," it said. "But, even your intelligence, Donatello, cannot help you, your family, or Raphael."

"I say we get Raph outta here before the vagina beast gets Raph," Mikey said. Everyone looked at him. "What? I was close…I hope."

"Be quiet Michelangelo," Master Splinter said. When they turned around again, it was gone. "Silent, my sons. I might be able to hear it coming."

"I still say we run," Mikey whispered. In return, Leo and Donnie elbowed Mikey in the ribs. "What was tha' for?"

"You cannot hear my movements Splinter, I have over five thousand years of experience," they heard it say, but they couldn't seem to pinpoint where it was coming from. "You have three minutes, then, Raphael is mine."

"Can we leave now!" Mikey yelled.

"Yes Michelangelo, we have to get Raphael as far away from it as possible," Master Splinter said.

"You cannot hide from me," it said. Donnie and Mikey picked Raph up again and everyone slowly walked to the window. When they were close enough, they jumped out of it and to the streets below.

"Where are we going Master Splinter?" Leo asked as they ran. A sense of danger ran down their spines and while they ran, they looked behind them and saw it running after them.

"Donatello, you did say that it stayed in the area of New York because there was plenty of food, right?" Master Splinter asked.

"Yes," Donnie said. "So…your saying that if we leave New York…"

"It will stay!" Leo said, finishing their conversation.

"How do you guys get that?" Mikey asked.

"Follow me!" Master Splinter said as they continued to run out of New York's boundary lines. The creature heard this and grinned as it chased them.

"So that is their plan, huh? To escape! Like they could." It said to itself in a low voice and it disappeared from their view. As they ran through a park, Mikey looked back and saw that it was gone.

"Hey!" Mikey said as he stopped, which made Donnie stop and fall on his shell. Mikey saw still holding up half of Raph though.

"What was that for Mikey? We have to get out of New York, not stay to await our deaths!" Donnie said as the others came to see what the hold up was.

"It's gone," Mikey said. "It was there one second, then it was gone." As they began to look around for it, they decided, meaning Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter, to get Raph as far from it as possible.

"Two minutes," whispered as it watched them from a tree.

Review for more.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Okay, I have to say this, I am deeply sorry to everyone who had to wait for this chapter. I was busy thinking of two other stories and if I didn't type them out, I would have forgotten. So, for your wait…you get a long chapter. Oh, sporksareweird, I can't say anything…yet.

Donnie and Leo picked Raph up, while master Splinter gave Mikey some advice. "Michelangelo, if you do not want to be left behind, then I suggest that you come with us and make no more stops." Mikey looked at Master Splinter with an urgent look.

"Coming!" Mikey said as he ran with his family as fast as they could to the bridge that leads people out of Manhattan. One the way there, Mikey kept feeling eyes watching him and his brothers. Everyone once in a while, Mikey would look back, he wouldn't slow down his pace though, but see nothing.

"One minute." This time Mikey looked back in just enough time to see the creature on one of the nearby roofs.

"Guys!" Mikey yelled. The creature noticed this and grinned as it watched them.

"What Mike?" Leo asked, not bothering to turn around as they ran.

"It found us!" Mikey yelled. The statement did not slow their progress though, if anything, they ran faster.

"Forty five seconds," the vesania bestia said as it jumped from the top of the building and landed silently on the ground. It began to run after them, but not like it was trying to catch them, it was toying with them instead.

"Guys!" Mikey said as he noticed that it was right on his tail, not literally. Donnie and Master Splinter looked back and their eyes grew wide.

"Not now! We are almost there!" Donnie yelled.

"Thirty seconds," it hissed as it began to grin.

"Hurry my sons!" Master Splinter instructed.

"We ain't gonna make it!" Mikey said as he noticed that the distance was too far for them to make it in less than thirty seconds.

"We have to!" Leo yelled back.

"Ten."

"Please God," Mikey whispered as they ran.

"Eight."

"There's not enough time!" Leo said to himself.

"Five."

"Please," Master Splinter whispered to any god that would listen.

"Four."

"We have to make it," Donny said to them as they continued to run. They were one step away from leaving New York when they heard it.

"Zero." It jumped and the next thing they new, they were on the ground. Master Splinter was the first to come through. He looked around and saw that even out of New York, it was still empty. And has been ever since they ran into the vesania bestia. Master Splinter walked over to Leo. He lightly began to shake Leo to bring him back to reality.

"Ugh, Master Splinter?" Leo asked. He shot right up once he remembered what had happened. He looked around and saw that the vesania bestia was gone. "Where is it?"

"I do not know. Let's wake up your other brothers." Master Splinter went to wake Mikey, while Leo got Donnie.

"Did we win?" Mikey asked when he got up and stretched.

"I think so," Donnie said as he stood up. "I am going to go check on Raph." Before Donnie could even reach Raph though, he heard a moan.

"Ugh, I always hate that part." Donnie looked at Raph with wide eyes, along with everyone else. "What, do you not like failing? Everyone does, but this will be your last." Raph stood up and took the bandages off.

"We…we didn't make it," Mikey said.

"Of course not, you thought that I could not leave New York, you stupid, stupid creatures," Raph said as he "looked" at them. Donnie noticed that deep where Raph's eyes should have been, a deep red now glowed.

"You get out of Raph," Leo growled.

"Or what? You will kill me? So sorry Leonardo, but you would have to kill your dear Raphael first," Raph said and he began to grin evilly. "And we all know that you cannot live with that resting on your soul, can you?"

"We will have to get rid of you one way," Master Splinter growled.

"And you wouldn't even dare try to kill one of your sons, would you "Master" Splinter?" Raph said.

"Leave my family alone," Mikey said.

"Are you going to "kill" me too Michelangelo?" Raph said. "Do you think that you are that lucky? You prayed to you "Gods" when time was almost gone for Raphael, and they did nothing. Do you think that "luck" is one your side just because nothing else is? Even your pitiful "friends" could not stop me."

"Shut up," Donnie growled.

"Why should I? You all know that it is the truth, accept it. Or it will lead to your demise."

"We said shut up," Leo said as tears began to fill his eyes.

The grin left Raph's face, "make me."

Review for more.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I will not tell you who will die, just be aware that four more are going to go bye-bye, sort of. To all of you psychos with screwed up minds, enjoy, I know you will…seeing how you are still reading this. I suggest listening to Mocking bird, by Eminem. Listen to the beat though, not so much the lyrics.

"I'm afraid that we will," Leo said as he slowly took his katanas out of their sheathes. Now Mikey and Donnie were also crying, Master Splinter's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"You wish you could," Raph said as he pulled out the Sai that were hanging from his belt. "Raphael did own good weapons though."

"He still does," Donnie said with tears running down his face.

"No, they belong to me now," Raph said as he spun them. "If you plan on trying to save Raphael, you might want to do it before I finish eating his soul."

"I am afraid that we must do what it takes to remove you from Raphael," Master Splinter said.

"No one has ever gotten me out of a body without killing the host, do you think that you can be the first?" Raph said as he got into a fighting stance. Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey charged at Raph with their weapons ready and tears running down their faces. When they went to strike Raph, he dodged their attacks, and thrusted his Sai into Donnie's throat. The three prongs all went through Donnie's throat. Blood leaked down his throat in three thin lines. When the others saw this, they went to help their brother and son, but they were too late. Raph knew that he didn't have very much time to get rid of him before they would make it there, so he removed the Sai. When he did, blood gushed from the tree holes. Raph then grabbed his chin with one hand, and his sixth vertebrae his other hand. He twisted Donnie's head and a series of breaking bones were heard before Donnie's dead corpse was thrown to the cement to cool and decay. The others stopped as they saw Donnie's body fall to the ground.

"Don," Mikey said as more tears fell down his face. Raph just stood there with one of his Sai dripping with Donnie's blood, and a grin on his face.

"Three left," Raph said as he looked at them. "Do you feel like picking, or should I again?"

"Bastard!" Leo yelled as he looked Raph in the eyes…sort of, and glared.

"I am _so_ scared Leonardo," Raph said staring through Leo's glare without backing down. "I believe that that is your way of saying for me to choose. How would you feel if it were Splinter? Maybe Michelangelo? Or even you?"

"You will not make us cave with your words," Master Splinter said. Still not liking how it had chosen Raph as its first victim.

"Maybe not my words, but my actions are a different story aren't they?" Raph said as he watched Master Splinter. Knowing that it had hit a weak spot.

"Shut up," Mikey said, as he clenched his teeth. Mikey didn't like having Raph, Donnie, April, and Casey taken away from him all in one day. Nor did he like the though of losing any more people who were close to him.

"Did I strike a nerve in you also Michelangelo?" Raph said. "Do you think that you can strike down your own brother?"

"You aren't our brother," Leo growled.

"You're only half right," Raph said.

"The end is near for you," Master Splinter said.

"Wrong, it is the end for you and your family," Raph said as they began to fight again.

Review for more or the story ends here.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I'm workin' on it. Here you go!

Raph was dodging all of their attacks and was playing with them instead of actually fighting. "Are you done playing around yet?" Raph asked with a smirk when he saw that they had to stop to breathe while he barely broke a sweat.

"How…are…we…gonna…kill…I'?" Mikey asked as he gasped for air. They noticed that when they stopped to breathe, so did it. Only, instead of stopping to take a breath of air, it watched them with ridicule and annoyance in its loathsome, evil eyes.

"Attack," Leo gasped. Master Splinter watched it as he took deep, soothing breaths. It had a look in its eyes that screamed for them to make the first move…like it dared them.

"Something is not right," Master Splinter said as he looked it right in the eyes. Right before they could ask him what he meant, Master Splinter saw a flicker of fear in its "eyes". The odd part was that the fear was mixed with a bit of rage. Right then, Master Splinter knew that Raph was still alive…somewhere.

"My sons," Master Splinter whispered, low enough so the vesania bestia could barely hear him. "Be careful, I have a strong feeling that Raphael is still alive." Leo and Mikey's eyes widened. There was a chance that they could save someone from the creature.

With Raph

Raph looked around the small room, his eyes searching for an escape. The red substance was beginning to fill the small room. Raph saw everything that the beast was doing; yet he felt responsible for everyone's deaths. The red liquid was starting to reach his neck when the creature showed him its actual body, which freaked him out at first. Its head was a few feet above the liquid when it spoke.** "They know Raphael. They know about what I am, what is happening to you, and what will happen to you."**

**What do you mean? You said I was going to Hell!**

"**Like I would pass up a new host?"** it grinned as it spoke. **"When the blood reached the top of the ceiling and you run out of air, your soul will die and I will feast. Then your body will be mine."** Raph already had to keep his head up without touching the floor. Raph noticed that its feet were still on the ground even though its head was under the blood.

**What about you! You'll die also!** It grinned under the blood and Raph knew it even though he couldn't see the creature any more.

"**You cannot kill what is already dead."**

**What do you mean? You aren't dead! You're takin' control of my body god damnit!**

"**Simple, I am the beast of Insanity, I control all acts of madness and mentality. I cannot die, for I have no true form. The one you and your brother see is the one I like the best, the form of Fear. I can possess you, and slowly eat your dead soul and mind."**

**Shit. I'm gonna die today.** Raph looked up and saw that his head was already near the ceiling. Raph took a deep breath when the last of the air was replaced with blood. He looked around under the blood when he saw it. The creature swam straight at him as it grinned; its mouth was open as it bit into Raph's neck, causing Raph to lose the air he saved.

Review for more.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Thanks for the reviews Lone Warrior2 and fire and sun. To fire and sun- There is no need for you to beg, just ask. To Lone Warrior2- Glad that you think that. Enjoy!

_Raph tried to preserve what was left of his air, but it did nothing. If anything, it wanted the vesania bestia to kill him even more. **"Why wont you die!"** it growled at him._

_**Not yet bitch! I have ta help my family! Raph thought.**_

"_**Most of your 'family' is dead!"**_

_**If only Master Splinter were here, he could help. Look what I've done ta my family an' friends. I should die.**_

"_**That is the spirit!"**_

_**But that doesn't mean that I will!**_

With Master Splinter, Leo, and Mikey.

Master Splinter, Leo, and Mikey were trying to take it easy on Raph, but it was hard to do when they were losing from the beginning. "How are we supposed to go easy on Raph…when he ain't?" Mikey asked.

"Simple, you cannot," Raph said as he grinned at the heavily breathing mutants. "Even when you were trying your hardest, you could not even hurt me. Do you think that you can save Raphael by going easy on him? Oh, Master Splinter. Raph has a message for you." Master Splinter, Leo, and Mikey's eyes widened at this statement.

"What did Raph say?" Master Splinter asked. Raph grinned.

"Simple, he said that he wishes that you were with him because you would know what to do. Blah, blah, blah. Oh, and that he deserves death."

"What!"

"Do not fear old rat. He will get his wish in a matter of minutes, if not less."

"We will save Raph!" Leo growled.

"Correction, you will try, but in the end, you will fail and all die."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Mikey whined, even though he already knew the answer. Master Splinter took the chance that the creature was distracted in and kick it in the face.

"That's it! Play time is over!"

"That was play time?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah, we're all gonna die," Mikey said.

"Yes, and you can all be with each other in oblivion!"

Review for more.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Thanks for all of the reviews fire and sun, Lone Warrior2, and Irvine659, for all of the multiple reviews, not that I am complaining. I am just surprised that ya'll didn't give up for good yet. If you make it this far, I congratulate every one of you. If not, it shows that you cannot handle what my mind can think of.

To: **fire and sun**- wait no more.

To: **Lone Warrior2**- yes, I am screwing with your head. It is actually quite fun. But if you thought that losing Donnie was bad, read this chapter…

To: **Irvine659**- you are hooked huh? Well, here you go…

Enjoy my fellow psychos…

_Thoughts_

With Mikey, Leo, and Master Splinter

Leo, Mikey, and Master Splinter watched as Raph's body began to glow a deep red. The empty eye sockets poured bright red light and Raph growled at them. They readied their weapons, but when they blinked, Raph was gone. "Okay…I'm scared," Mikey said as they looked around frantically for Raph.

"Behind you," Raph whispered in a menacing way in Mikey's ear. Mikey's eyes widened, but before he could do anything, Raph covered his mouth. "Not a word, got it?" Mikey nodded and watched his family still look in different directions. "Who do you want to see die next?" When Mikey did not answer, Raph spoke up. "Come on, it is not that hard. Is it Splinter or Leonardo? …Or do you want to be gone?" Mikey felt Raph's Sai press against his plastron. "Speak now…of forever hold your peace." Raph let go of Mikey's mouth as he plunged the Sai in his plastron, piercing his heart. Mikey's mouth opened and blood flowed out as Raph dragged him into the shadows. Raph removed the Sai and grabbed onto his right arm. Raph placed his foot on the side of his shell, and ripped the arm out of its socket and off of his body. Raph did this to the other arm and both legs before removing the head. Raph watched the blood pool on the cold cement and grinned. He shoved his fingers through Mikey's eyes and lifted Mikey's head almost like one would a bowling ball. Raph walked out of the shadows and saw that the remaining two were searching for Mikey. _Two to go… _With that thought, Raph used Mikey's head like a bowling ball and rolled it into their line of view.

"That's Mike's head," Leo said in a chilling voice. His and Master Splinter's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"Do you want the rest of him?" Raph said as he entered the light with Mikey's remaining limbs. "Think fast." Raph threw Mikey's dismembered limbs to them. Blood flew through the air, along with the green body parts. They landed with a dull thud in front of Master Splinter and Leo.

With Raph

"_**You are by far the most suborn person I have ever taken over!" **The vesania bestia yelled through the blood._

_**And ya're the bitchiest person I've ever met…excluding Leo when he and I fight. **Raph thought as he tried to preserve what little air he had left._

"_**You will regret that."**_

_**Doubt it. **The creature growled as it swam towards Raph again. Raph saw the figure swimming towards him so he prepared for it. When it got close enough, Raph moved out of the way and kicked it into a wall. It growled and bit into Raph's leg. Raph winced as he felt the bone snap. The creature then grabbed Raph's neck and squeezed it. Raph tried to pry it off of him, but found that he could not from lack off air. _

"_**I know you will. …Does this not seem familiar?" **Raph continued to struggle and it grinned at him. **"You have one minute." **Raph saw an opportunity and took it. He put one of his feet behind the creature's left kneecap. Raph put his other foot in front of the creature's thigh. Raph then pushed one foot while pulling the other close to him. The creature's leg broke and it let go of his neck. It screamed and backhanded Raph in the face. Raph hit the wall and fell unconscious. Raph's body sank to the floor and the creature close behind._

With Leo and Master Splinter

"One minute left," Raph said with a smile. His body was still glowing and he got ready to attack. "Raphael will soon be gone for good, then you two will be left."

"We will avenge Michelangelo, Donatello, Miss O'Neil, and Mister Jones," Master Splinter growled at Raph. "And we will save Raphael."

"One question, Splinter," Raph said with a grin. "Who is going to save you?"

"We won't need saving," Leo said. Raph grinned even more.

"Are you creatures already in denial? Less than ten deaths and you turn into little bitches?" Raph said. Master Splinter and Leo's eyes narrowed at that comment. "After all, your "sons" did find out about me first. They dragged the rest of you into this. I believe that had you have all minded your own business; you would have been fine. Leonardo, you dragged your brother into this, then Splinter, then April O'Neil, then Arnold Jones. If anything, I am the least responsible for their deaths. If you get all weak on me…I will do the same to you!"

"No," Leo said, understanding that all of this could have been avoided had he had not wanted to see what was making that sound.

"Do not believe that creature, Leonardo," Master Splinter said. Raph narrowed his eyes.

"Are you going to fight? Or just stand around like little pussies all day?" Raph asked. "You have thirty seconds."

"Then let us not waist any more time," Master Splinter said.

"Are you going to choose this time? Or do I get to pick…yet again?"

"We'll choose," Leo said.

"Really?" Raph asked with excitement in his eyes. "Enlighten me."

"Next to die will be you!"

"Correction, next to die will be Raphael. You have twenty seconds."

Review for more.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Thanks for all of the reviews oceam aka. TOAT, xxredfirexx, fire and sun, Lone Warrior2, Irvine659, Uriko M. Coon, and Soon to be world renown Gracie.

To: **oceam aka. TOAT**- Of course it is! Glad that you like it.

To: **fire and sun**- I'm continuing, glad that you found that the best. And I'm not saying anything about Raph…yet.

To: **Lone Warrior2**- Glad that you like being called a psycho. _Grins widely_, disturbing huh? Mean? Grab another box of tissues then, and hold on to your skin.

To: **Irvine659**- Of course it does. I created it, _stands proudly_.

To: **Uriko M. Coon**- Don't worry, only a few chapters are left. Here's a clue: two more are going down this time.

To: **Soon to be world renown Gracie**- I'm definitely not God, _I'm joking with you of course…though I ain't him_. Glad that you loved it. The first chapter intrigued and ooged you? Never heard of that before.

To: **xxredfirexx**- here you go, glad you find it good.

Have fun…

_Thoughts_

With Raph

_Raph's unconscious body lightly connected with the bottom of the blood-filled room. The vesania bestia stopped a mere inch away from his neck. **"Fifteen seconds,"** it said with eagerness in it's voice. Raph's form did not move from its position. The blood started to recede quickly and was soon covering only half of the room. **"Your body will soon be mine, and your soul will rot in Hell with the rest of your damned 'friends' and 'family'."**_

With Leo and Master Splinter

Raph stood a few feet away from them, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "The clock's ticking, and it's your move," he said in a chilling whisper. When he said this, chills ran up Master Splinter and Leonardo's spines. Leo and Master Splinter lunged at Raph. When they went to strike, Raph ducked, dodging both blows at once. Jumping back a bit, Raph spoke up, "tsk, tsk, try harder." Master Splinter growled and Leo glared at it.

Lunging again, Leo and Master Splinter planned on trying a different tactic. Master Splinter went for its legs, while Leo went for the arms. Unfortunately, it knew of that routine for years. Recognizing it when they began running, Raph jumped over them, after using their heads like springboards. When he landed, Leo and Master Splinter turned around. "Five seconds."

Master Splinter felt a feeling of dread run through his veins, knowing that they could not save Raphael before the five seconds ran up. "You are still welcome to continue trying to 'revenge' their deaths, but it is not necessary. You can apologize to them in Hell, Leonardo." A deep feeling of guilt filled Leo.

"…And Raphael's time is up…"

With Raph

_As the time limit ran out, all of the blood that was occupying the room disappeared without a trace. The vesania bestia stood eagerly next to Raph's, unconscious form. When Raph's time was up, the creature sprang, grabbing the adolescent turtle by the neck. It snapped the neck and bent it to a ninety-degree angle. It bit into the newly formed angle, taking the corner in its mouth. Fresh blood gushed into its mouth. As the vesania bestia drank the warm blood, it torn chunks of flesh from the neck and ate them. _

_Continuing this act, Raph's head eventually had no skin or muscle attaching it to its body, allowing the dismembered head to fall to the floor of the room. Next it began to devour the skin and muscle at his right shoulder, until it fell to the floor. The vesania bestia continued this on the other shoulder and both thighs. It then proceeded by eating the flesh off of the dismembered limbs. Still, part was still their, not including the bones that is, so the vesania bestia turned to Raph's shell. _

_It shoved on of its talons into the soft flesh in-between his plastron and shell. It then grabbed one of the edges and pulled up, ripping the plastron off and revealing hidden muscles, but more importantly, hidden flesh. It shoved its face near Raph's flesh, opened its mouth and shoved its teeth through the meat. It ripped up a huge chuck and swallowed it. Continuing this act, soon, all that was left of Raph was his shell, plastron, and bones._

"_**Now, the others get to die, by the hands of their loved one, Raphael."**_

With Leo and Master Splinter

Blood began to run down from the sides of Raph's mouth as he watched Leo and Master Splinter. "We're…we're too late," Leo whispered. Tears began to fall from his and Master Splinter's eyes. He had never imagined that seeing one act of immorality could lead to the deaths of his brothers, his friends, soon his father, and him. _I have to put a stop to this!_ Leo thought, _that has to be a weak spot on that creature, we just have to find it!_

Raph began to grin. "There is no weak spot on my person, Leonardo, you can try to find one, but you will die no matter what you find," Raph said, showing off his blood covered teeth and tongue. Something kept telling Master Splinter that it was Raphael's blood, not the blood of the vesania bestia. Just then Master Splinter remembered something.

_It did not bleed when Leonardo stabbed it when it was in the body of that woman. …It did not bleed, what does that mean? _Master Splinter thought, knowing that there was some sort of connection. Leo was also caught in his thoughts, not noticing that it had struck, until Master Splinter gasped. Leo looked at Master Splinter and saw Raph breaking Master Splinter's spine, immobilizing him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, was it not you who told us to always keep our eyes on our enemies, _'Master'_ Splinter?" Raph said in a voice that dripped with mockery. "To _clear_ our minds of all thoughts while in battle? Looks like you do not follow what you preach. What a way to die." Raph looked over to Leo and saw that he stood still, frozen by fear.

"Watch this Leonardo," Raph whispered, a grin on his face. He placed his right hand on Master Splinter's head. "Do not worry, he brought the best out of you, he will die quickly, somewhat." Before Leo could think of anything to say, Raph twisted Master Splinter's head in a full three-sixty degrees, snapping the spine and brain stem, giving Master Splinter a partially painful death.

"No need to thank me," Raph said as he stood away from Master Splinter's cooling corpse. "You are next."

Review for more.


End file.
